


Fanning the Flames

by RebeccaM_30, ZoneRobotnik



Series: Unexpected Plot Twist [22]
Category: Gravity Falls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 08:08:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19808212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebeccaM_30/pseuds/RebeccaM_30, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZoneRobotnik/pseuds/ZoneRobotnik
Summary: Stan gets close with one of his fellow fighters. Vincent helps out Gibson in exchange for a favor.





	Fanning the Flames

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this is so late. I was at a comic convention this weekend and work went nuts around the holiday.
> 
> Anyway, more smutty smut. There's gonna be a bit more of that over the next few chapters. As usual, its marked so you can skip it if it's not your thing.
> 
> Enjoy!

Stan woke up the next morning to a knock on his door. "Come on, new guy! It's your first training day. Time to see what you can do!"

Stan groaned as he sat up and stretched. "Alright, Blaze! Gimme a minute!"

He pulled on his pants and shirt and adjusted the collar he wore around his neck before checking himself out in the mirror. Satisfied, he grabbed gloves he'd been given before and pulled on boots before opening the door. "Alright, where do I go?" He asked Blaze. "The ring, or somewhere else?"

"Slow down, dude! You gotta eat first." Blaze pointed over his shoulder to the table in the center of the large common room. A plate of eggs, bacon, toast, a selection of jellies, and a pitcher of juice sat there.

"Oh yeah." Stan laughed. "I guess I got excited." He walked over to get some food. "Feels like _ages_ since I punched something!"

Blaze laughed. "Don't worry. Coach has me sparring with you today. He wants to see what you can do."

He tensed a bit. The word 'coach' left a bad taste in his mouth, and he still wanted to kill his old boxing coach. "Heh, do I have to go easy on ya?" He asked with a grin as he filled his plate.

"Well, not too much. I'd prefer you not to mess up my pretty face."

"I'll avoid the face." Stan promised with a chuckle.

"We spar in full gear anyway. She doesn't like it when we get hurt. Even in our fights."

"Alright, then I just won't go too hard on you." Stan shrugged and served himself a drink before sitting down to eat it. "You eaten yet?"

"Yeah. Had some eggs. I'm not big meat eater."

"More for me." Stan said as he started to scarf down his food.

"At least you're not like Cyclone over here. He's vegan."

Cyclone, a skinny guy with brown hair and eyes, rolled his eyes as he ate his toast.

"Easy, dude," Blaze said to Stan. "Unless your finishing move is barfing all over me."

"Pft, I eat like this all the time, never barfed once." Stan said proudly, but slowed down for his sake anyway.

"Where do you put all that?" Cyclone asked.

"My stomach is a fuel tank and I am a fine-tuned machine." Stan said, picking up his drink to wash down the food he'd just emptied his plate of. "Mmm. and a good-looking one, at that, if the reviews are to be believed."

"Well, you _are_ cute," Blaze agreed.

One of the other boys tapped Blaze in the shoulder and signed something when he turned. Blaze laughed. "Echo says for me not to scare you."

"Scare me?" Stan grinned. "You don't scare me."

Blaze shrugged. "He only says that cause I'm gay."

"And I'm bi." Stan sipped at his drink. "I'd be up to some fun if it was allowed." He winked at him.

"It's actually...very much allowed," Blaze said. "There's just one thing, it's usually getting filmed."

"Do we have to do it in a certain room?" Stan asked as he got up to dispose of his dishes in a bin. "Maybe we can do something later."

"Weeeeellll......I have a regular web series I do. New film goes up about every month. It's called 'The Dungeon'," Blaze said. "How interested would you be in something like that?"

"'The Dungeon'? What do you do there?" Stan asked, stretching. His shirt lifted up slightly to reveal a peek of skin at his stomach.

"It's kinda hard to explain to a newbie. Um, what to you know about BDSM?"

"Uhm...there's a lot of ropes and pain?" Stan shrugged.

"There can be, but only if that's how the sub wants it." Blaze looked at his watch. "Yeah. We got time. Come into my room for a sec? It'll be easier to show you some light stuff than to explain it."

"Is the Mistress really okay with this? We don't have to get her permission or anything?" Stan asked as he followed him.

"If we're not training, fighting or doing chores our time is our own. Why else would we have that huge game room upstairs?" He pointed to what used to be a large hay loft.

When the two entered Blaze's room, he shut the door behind them. Stan looked around at the heavy metal and classic rock posters.

"Okay. See that mirror over there? Take off your shirt and stand in front on it with your hands on the wall."

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Stan nodded and took off his shirt before doing as he said to. "Like this?"

"That's perfect." Blaze's voice had taken on a husky quality. He ran his hand along Stan's shoulder blades, down his spine and gently squeezed his ass. "You're perfect."

Stan shivered as the hand trailed down his body and blushed a bit as his ass was squeezed. "Aw, you're just saying that."

"I mean it." He felt Blaze's still clothed chest touched his back, and Blaze's hands came around his front. Stroking over his stomach, then higher to his chest to gently pinch his nipples. "Do you like this?" His teasing voice tickled Stan's ear.

"Ah...nnn..." Stan leaned his head back onto Baze's shoulder. "Y-Yeah..."

"Now, imagine I'm doing this...we're both naked...your arms are tied above your head..." He gently kissed Stan's neck as he teased his nipples. He left one hand there and the other trailed lower, down Stan's stomach to the waistband of his shorts. "Do you want me to go farther?"

Stan imagined it and felt himself grow hard. "Fuck, yeah..." He breathed.

Blaze's hand slid into his shorts and began to slowly stroke Stan's erection. "Mmmm...so nice and thick," his voice still tickling Stan's ear. "If I let you fuck me, this would feel sooo good deep inside me."

He took his hands off Stan for a moment to pull his shorts down slightly, exposing him to the mirror. He caught a glimpse of Blaze's hungry grin before he went back to work. One hand started stroking his erection while the other fondled his balls. Blaze ground his own clothed erection against Stan's backside.

"Hah...mmm...nnn..." Stan started to pant and moan, his eyes half-lidded. "Fuck...ohhh...shit..." His knees started to shake a bit as he struggled to hold himself up. "Feels...good...mmm..."

Blaze began to stroke faster. "I bet I could make you come just from this. Would you like that? Would you like to watch yourself?"

"MMhm." Stan spread his legs a bit, grinding his ass against Blaze's clothed erection. "Mm...fuck...your hand feel so nice..."

Blaze laughed deep in his throat. "You look so beautiful right now. Completely undone and mine to do with as I please." He kissed Stan's neck, his teeth nipping gently at his flesh. "Come for me, baby." He took his hand off Stan's balls and pinched his nipple as he stoked him a little harder.

"Ha-ah....nnn...Fuck, I...I can't...hold in it any longer..." He squeezed his eyes shut, grinding desperately against his clothed erection some more as he bent slightly. "Fuck...nnn...guAH!" He threw his head back and moaned as he released, covering Blaze's hand with his semen. He blushed as he realized a bit got on the mirror in front of him.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Blaze groaned as he ground himself against Stan before coming. He imagined coming deep inside Stan. Oh, he definitely wanted to do that. He kissed Stan's neck again. "You did so good, baby. Next time, I'll have to use my set of nipple clamps on you. They vibrate."

He led Stan to his bed and helped him sit down. "Rest a bit."

Stan slumped against him a bit as soon as they sat down. "Shit...that was...whoa."

Blaze grinned as he slid his own shorts and underwear off. He turned to get some out of his dresser, giving Stan a nice view of his ass. "That was some light domination. What did you think?"

Stan grinned, rubbing his chin. "Well, I think it's very nice."

He turned around, his lower half still exposed, with a teasing grin on his face. "Only 'very nice'?" He reached behind him and laid his fresh shorts and underwear on top of the dresser. "In that case, show me what you got."

Stan got up and walked over to stand behind him. his hands trailed down Blaze's sides as he pressed his erection against his ass. "Do you have any lube?" He murmured, kneeling down to kiss his rump fondly.

"Bedside table. Second drawer. Should...should I lay down or anything?"

"Well, I could take you at your dresser, or the wall, or the bed." He said, kissing up his back with each mentioned location. "Which do you prefer?"

"B..bed." Blaze gasped out a breath with each kiss. _God_! This guy knew what he was doing!

Stan pulled him to the bed and laid him down on his back to kiss up his chest. "I don't know you feel about the lips, so..."

Blaze laughed. "Shut up and kiss me."

Stan grinned and kissed him deeply, his hands moving to cup Blaze's ass. "Mmm, do we have time for this?" He murmured, reaching for the drawer to get the lube.

"Yeah...we got time."

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"Awesome." He got out the bottle and opened it, coating his fingers with the contents before he slipped his hand between his legs and started to poke at his hole.

"I'm pretty tight. It's been a while since I've been on this end."

Stan grinned. "I'll loosen you up, babe." He pushed his finger in a bit more.

Blaze put his arms over his head and gripped his metal headboard. "Oh, God! I forgot how good this feels."

"I'll remind you as many times as you want." Stan purred as he pushed it in deeper and then pushed in a second one.

Blaze raised his hips, meeting Stan's exploring fingers. "I'll hold you...to that."

Stan gripped his hip as he moved his fingers in and out, growing excited as he spread Blaze out more. A third finger was added and he started to scissor them, working him wider and wider.

"Ah... God...yes! Feels...sooo...good. Your dick is gonna feel even better...."

"You _bet_ it will." Stan grinned as he thrust his fingers in and out a few more times before he pulled them out and picked up the bottle. "Oh, right, do you want me to use a condom?"

"No preference there. That's up to you."

"Alright." Stan coated his erection and lined himself up. "You ready?" He purred, pushing the tip against his hole.

"Yes."

Stan gripped his hips and pushed in with a moan.

Blaze raised his hips to meet Stan halfway. "I..was right...feels so...good..."

Stan grinned. "You feel amazing around me, baby." He pushed in deeper and then started to move in and out of him.

Blaze moaned. "ahhh....yes! Harder!"

Stan held on tighter and thrust in and out roughly. "Ahh...mmm...hmm...so damn good...fuck...mmm, you feel so nice around me...so warm..."

"Ahh...that's it!. Right there...Aaahhh...damn...I'm gonna...." He came on a wordless cry. His release coating his stomach and nearly reaching his chest.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Stan moaned as he released into him a few thrusts later and kissed him. "Mmm...that was niiiice." He purred.

"Seconded," Blaze said. He wrapped his arms around Stan's neck and pulled him down for a deep kiss.

Stan moved his hands up to Blaze's shoulders and slipped his tongue between his parted lips. "Mmm..."

"Damn, you're amazing. You can tie me down anytime."

Stan grinned. "I'll take you up on that. We should probably get cleaned up, though. I gotta kick your ass for the masses." He kissed him again before pulling out gently.

"It's a sparring match," Blaze laughed. "And if anyone's getting their ass kicked it's you." He grinned, so Stan would know he was teasing.

"Oh yeah? Wanna bet?" Stan kissed his neck.

"Wanna put your money where your mouth is? How about this? I hit the mat first, you get to tie me up, you go down first I tie you?"

"Just what I was gonna suggest." Stan got up and stretched. "Let's get cleaned up. The lady's waiting."

"Alright."

Stanley kissed him again before getting up and walking to the private shower, swaying his hips teasingly as he walked.

"You keep that up, and we will be late," Blaze said, still laying on his bed.

Stan laughed. "Okay, okay." He started the shower and started to wash up.

"Don't use all the hot water."

* * *

Gibson paced the floor of his living room, his body tense. Fiddleford was gone, most likely to Cipher. He couldn't touch him, he was already on thin ice. Damn, he should've _known_ he was acting off before he left for the party!

A knock at the door caught his attention and he went to the window to look out it before going to open the door.

"Good evening, Gibson." Vincent said, holding an umbrella over his head and wearing an outfit that covered his entire body. "Might I come inside?"

"Ya know ya got a standin' invite. Ya don' hafta ask every time." He stepped aside to let Vincent enter.

"Actually, I do. Standard vampire rules." He lowered the umbrella and closed it before stepping inside.

He watched as Gibson closed all the blinds before he took off his hat, scarf and coat. "I thought I'd check in on your Marcus, see if I can help with what happened to him. I'm rather well-versed in Cipher's ways." He said, setting them down on a chair.

"He's not really up fer visitors. From what I could get outta Frank, he thinks Cipher can see 'im through tha eye on 'is chest."

"He can," Vincent replied. "Cipher is a mind demon and his true form is not humanoid at all. He can see through anything that has his image. Money, Illuminati symbols, and that eye on Marcus' chest. I can disable his Sight through your worker." He sat down on the chair. "I had Cipher as my slave for many years, until he acted compliant enough that I trusted him to be out of the chains while I slept. His mistake was not killing me when he fled. I studied him extensively and learned all the legends concerning him. I was rather pleased to have found him again at the party."

"Wouldn' mind seein' tha bastard in chains again fer what he did ta Marcus. Follow meh. I gotta warn ya, he's in a bad way."

He led Vincent upstairs to Marcus's room. Gibson knocked on the door and asked to come in, as usual, Marcus gave no response. Gibson sighed and pushed the door open. Marcus sat in the middle of the floor, surrounded by drawings of Cipher's 'demon' form and mumbling to himself in Russian.

"Marcus? Ya remember mah friend, Vincent, right? Well, he says he can make it ta where Cipher can't see ya."

Vincent walked over and stood in front of him, tsk'ing a bit as he knelt down. "Well, now, Billy boy. You've hurt this one bad, haven't you? Naughty little demon."

He reached out and placed his hand on Marcus' face. "You poor little thing."He placed his hand on the eye on his chest. "This may hurt, but you brought it on yourself, you know."

To Gibson's surprise, despite Vincent's hand growing red and his eyes glowing a bit as well, Marcus didn't show any sign of pain. When he moved his hand, the eye was gone.

"There. That should teach him a lesson, for a few hours. As for his mental state, that's a little more effort that I can't fix. But, he at least can't watch everything you do." He buttoned up Marcus' shirt.

"Thank ya, Vincent. Ah see ya don' have yer boy with ya. Don' ya vampire keep 'em round in case ya get hungry?"

"I only need to feed once a day. He's best kept inside, where he's safe." Vincent assured him. "Now, I hear you know where to find Cipher." He grinned. "Where is my little pet?"

"Ah'm on thin ice wit The Authority as it is, but ya scratched mah back. As far as Ah'm concerned, Ah just helped ya find an ol' friend. What ya do wit the information is on ya."

Vincent smiled. "Don't worry, The Authority will never know you were involved. As, as far they will know, Cipher's going on a little /business trip/."

"Works fer me. Lemme get ya 'is address from mah office." He left and returned shortly with the information. "It's a gawdy black an' gold thing. Can't miss it."

"Black and gold, black and gold, the demon is so predictable." Vincent rolled his eyes. "Before you ask, I'm only going after Cipher. As far as I'm concerned, Robbie and his slut can go back to his father. I'll bring your nephew back if he's there."

"Ah thank ya fer that. An ya may change yer mind when ya see Rob's bitch. He's a pretty little thing."

Vincent chuckled. "Well, we'll see if he catches my fancy."

* * *

"Cipher?" Rob looked concerned as he set down his fork. "Ci-Cipher, what's wrong?"

Cipher groaned, his hands over his face. "That...fucker..." He hissed, shaking his head. "Rob...get...get Fiddleford..and Theodore...out of here. Take my car. Go. It's...that damn hillbilly's working with that bastard..."

Rob looked at the other two, confused. "Get out of here? But, isn't it safe here?"

"Not...when that bastard...has temporarily _blinded_ me." He raised his head and Rob gasped as he saw his eyes were a milky white color. "It'll pass. But it fucking hurts. And I can't help you like this, so you have to go and hide somewhere in town. I'll...I'll find my own hiding place in here."

"None doin'," Fiddleford said. "If yer helpless, we ain't gonna abandon ya."

"You helped us, let us return the favor," Theo said.

"I will not have you put yourselves in chains at the hand of a barbarian vampire!" Cipher snapped. "I can handle whatever he does to me and maybe, when I escape again, I can bring Stanford with me! But, I doubt you all would survive a week under his "care"! Especially as damaged as two of you are! I want you to go to your father or a hotel or _somewhere,_ anywhere but _here_!"

Rob shook his head. "Three against one, we can beat him! Plus, your staff can help!" He insisted.

"No. I'll tell them to evacuate, too." Cipher pursed his lips. "My eyes will recover after a few hours. I can find a hiding place by feel until then. I can't protect you all, though."

"Sorry, Mr. Cipher. That's not an order we can follow. We're staying." Theo crossed his arms. "Fidds? Can you find all the staff and tell them to get out of Dodge?" 

"You want to help me?" Cipher hissed, slamming his hand down on the table. "Then don't make me WORRY ABOUT YOU! I can't focus on evading _him_ if I'm worrying about _you_!"

Rob flinched "S-Sorry!"

Cipher's expresion softened. "...Sorry. I didn't mean to get angry. Didn't mean to scare ya, Robbie. I just...I can't... _stand_ the thought of him.. _hurting_ you. _Any_ of you..."

"Guys, come on. Let's get the staff out of here," Theo said. Once they were out of the dining room, he turned to the others. "Fidds, you and Rob round up the staff. I'll keep an eye on things. Aside from Rob and my mom, Cipher's the only one who's ever given a shit about me. I'm helping no matter what he says."

Rob nodded. "Okay." He kissed him and then turned to Fiddleford. "Come on, let's get everyone out of here."

Theo had a feeling whoever this was wouldn't try to come through the front door, but he snuck into the entry hall anyway. He pulled back the curtain from one if the windows and looked outside. It was eerily quiet.

Cipher listened as the house emptied out around him as he made his way along the wall to his secret lair. If he could get there, he'd be safe.

* * *

Vincent circled the house like a vulture. At last, he found what he was looking for, a way in. He crept into the house. "I'm in your lair, little demon! Come out, come out and play!"

Cipher tensed at the sound of his voice and tried to focus on his location. No good, he was completely blind. He could let the host take control, but...

Well, his host hadn't wanted control for years now.

Theo heard the strange voice echoing through the house. He followed it as best he could, trying to stay out of sight. He turned a corner and saw a tall man standing in the hallway. _'If I distract him, I can give Cipher time to hide,'_ he thought. He stepped out of the shadows. "He isn't here."

Vincent raised an eyebrow. "I find that unlikely. I have blinded him for several hours, he wouldn't be able to escape."

"Maybe he's more resourceful than you give him credit for." Something about this man unnerved him. Maybe it was his smooth voice, or his grey eyes, but Theo was genuinely scared. He steeled himself and stepped closer. "Either way, you're not getting to him "

Vincent looked at him thoughtfully. "You're not Robbie, and you don't resemble Gibson... You must be the whore."

"My name is Theo." His hands clinched in to fists. This guy was asking for it. "Leave, and I won't break your face."

"You may try to strike me, but you'll break your hand." Vincent smirked. "Do you really think Cipher would want you hurt, little whore?"

"He'd do the same for me." Theo threw a punch at the man's face.

Vincent dodged and Theo's hand hit the wall with a sickening crack, instead. "I did warn you." He said casually.

Theo held his broken hand to his chest and breathed through the pain. _'God! That hurt!'_ "I've had worse than that." He turned and faced the man again. For the first time, Theo noticed the blood on his knuckles.

"Perhaps. But, you only cause your loved ones pain by doing this." Vincent said with a pleasant smile. "Step aside and you won't hurt Cipher any more by allowing yourself to be hurt."

"You want him, you go through me."

Vincent suddenly moved in a blur and Theo was slammed to the floor on his stomach with Vincent's weight on his back. "Perhaps I'll take you _both_!" He hissed with a grin. "Leave you bleeding in chains and force you to watch as I seal your precious demon's mind into his host body and then fuck him until he BEGS for it!"

"Take me, then! Just leave him alone! Do whatever you want to me!"

"Oh, that won't happen." Vincent chuckled and then tugged his head back to bite into his neck.

Theo closed his eyes and braced for the pain.

"Vince! Vincent!" Cipher's voice rang out. "Let him go!"

"Hmmm....I don't think so." He stood, pulling Theo up with him. "I might need some... insurance that you'll come quitely."

"I can't even _see_ right now, Vince." Cipher stumbled a bit as he clung to the wall. "I have no way to fight you. We already know you overpower me. Let the human go."

"Well, then." Vincent held Theo closer, his voice becoming a seductive purr in the boy's ear. "What do you think, my boy? Want to tag along and make sure Cipher behaves himself?"

Theo felt his body go limp. He felt like he was floating somewhere between asleep and awake. "Yes."

"Damn it, Vince, let him go!" Cipher stepped away from the wall and tripped over his own feet. "Agh--shit!"

"Come with me, and I promise I will release him once we arrive at my home."

"You better keep it." Cipher blindly reached out his hand. "He deserves freedom and happiness."

Vincent took his hand and pulled him close. "After all this time, you still don't trust me?"

"You've given me no reason to." Cipher said, clutching at his shirt. "You have me, now let him go. I won't run."

"I told you, once we reach my home, I'll release him. Until then, he's coming with us."

"Your home is so far away... Will you at least have him taken back here by a servant?" Cipher asked, blinking milky-white eyes as he looked in the direction of his voice.

"Very well."

Cipher lay his head on his shoulder. "Thank you. Can you carry both of us, though? You didn't bring a car, did you?"

"No. I've learned a few new tricks over the years, my dear demon. One moment." He whispered something in Theo's ear, and the boy went completely limp. He repositioned him over his shoulder. "That should make things a bit easier."

Cipher frowned a bit. "What did you do?"

"He's only sleeping. He'll wake up in an hour or two. Now, shall we?"

Cipher held on tightly. "When you're ready, Vince."

"Very well." Vincent muttered a few words as a deep red glow surrounded them. There was a bright flash and the trio vanished.


End file.
